


Midnight shift embraces

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [3]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Its Lewthur if u squint, Lewis’s thoughts are jumbled up sometimes, Sleep, back home from work, post cave, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Lewis has recently been working! Wanting to contribute more to the home despite his deathly status, so he has to keep a low profile.He doesn’t realize just how much his presence has been missed.





	Midnight shift embraces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flash_the_geist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_the_geist/gifts).

> Shgdjshdishs GUESS WHOS STILL KICKIN 
> 
> So, I’d like to say that I do plan to write more, especially for this fandom just because I adore it so much and have too mNAY ideas  
Anyway! This specifically is a commission from Flash_The_Geist!! She’s such a doll!!  
Enjoy~

Thumbing the steering wheel, Lewis gazes down the long street, drifting from house to house, making out their small details and ruling them all out. Longing for the specific house made of the new beginnings and bonds the tenants swore to each other. 

The one they all would share together, from now until the day they reside together in the same graveyard. 

Hopefully, at least. Lewis doesn’t pay mind to the thought of graveyards, _perhaps we will haunt Tempo together. Or I can just watch over their children and guide them.._

The large home comes into view, its garden exterior crawling up the side of the white paint. Roses and orchids, sunflowers lining the outside windows and fences. 

A life he had spent so many years daydreaming of. 

And the life he finally has the chance to experience. Lewis couldn’t help the shiver of excitement coursing through his ribs, riding up through nerves and twisting around his heart and filling the rest of him with a gentle warmth. A warmth pulling on his cheeks and bringing the smallest of smiles across his face. 

**”Home, sweet home,”** Lewis murmurs in a hush of a Breath, whispering just loud enough to remind himself that he was still present while pulling into the driveway. Peering through his tinted windows, Lewis sees that no light was on. No one should be awake. 

_How disappointing.._ Lewis thinks to himself, reaching over and grabbing the small paper bag and readjusting the bundle of groceries, _Pads, granola bars, toilet paper, and ice cream. One for Vivi, one for Arthur..._ The fleeting thoughts brings his smile practically to his ears, the thought of Arthur trusting him enough to have him do even simple tasks leaves a light taste in his mouth. With that in mind, Lewis climbs up the porch, checking the mail out of habit and floating to the door. 

The damned, rickety door.

Sucking in a breath, Lewis doesn’t grab the door handle just yet, instead bringing himself to a calmness. Easing himself into a more relaxed state of being. The blemishes on his face returning as he relieved the pressure to appear completely human, and his scleras lost their whiteness and returned to the empty voids he’s grown accustomed to. Slipping his palm gingerly around the silver knob, turning it much slower than needed- and far too loud for him to be comfortable with. The _last _thing Lewis wanted was to accidentally awaken anyone in their home- even if it was unlikely to happen. _Still never hurt to be mindful._ He ponders, twisting the doorknob slowly until the door clicks open, followed by the expected _long_ moan of a creak they had recently discovered screaming in his ears. 

_Goodness gracious, lord in heaven! Please save me from this hell._

_Why couldn’t that damned handyman caught this sooner?_ Lewis’s mind hisses, holding the door up by the knob to avoid having it be as _loud _as it was. _At this rate, Arthur’s going to simply take the reigns and fix it himself. _Huffing, Lewis didn’t care for the thought. On one hand, he was grateful that he was experienced in basic home repairs (unlike himself and Vivi to a high degree), however, Arthur has nearly ran himself dry repairing the sinks last week due to being filled with _cement_. The last thing anyone wanted- besides the mechanic himself- was to have Arthur take on far more than what was necessary. 

**”...Hello?”** Absolutely every light in the home was off, and the curtains were drawn completely shut. Making it near impossible to see if Mystery was blocking the floor paths or if Vivi was hiding amongst the darkness. 

Sucking in a breath, Lewis leans over from his spot and fingers the wall for the light switch, sucking in a breath and _praying _that no one- specifically the insomniac himself- was resting on the couch and instead their room-

_Dammit_. Lewis curses, making out the thin outline buried underneath a sheet on their couch. Arthur’s messy hair sticking out every which way. _Lacking a pillow too._

**”Hm, that won’t do.”**

Best to get Arthur a proper blanket, and something more comforting than that armrest. Lewis knew from personal experience that it was far from comfortable. 

_Although, perhaps Arthur just enjoys the most uncomfortable places to sleep,_ Lewis chuckles, setting the bag of groceries on the nearest surface and flipping off the light- he could always deal with it after he takes care of his friends. The glow of his eyes making it much easier to navigate the darkness around him. 

That didn’t stop Lewis from amusingly thinking of every time he caught Arthur curled in a near ball position on counters or against trees. 

The closet door was still nearly popping open due to how over stuffed it was. Vivi and him had insisted they needed this many for each of them, however, now that he was watching the door struggle to keep itself locked it seemed a bit more ridiculous. Especially when he opens the door and several pillows begin to tumble. 

A silent gasp has Lewis nearly stumbling back, opening his arms to catch it all. Leaving Lewis with far too many pillows than necessary and a blanket or two falling onto his head. 

_Oh well, what harm will it do to have an extra comforter?_

Adjusting himself for the load in his arms, Lewis allows all the comforters to fall onto the couch, crowding around Arthur’s feet. Hiking it up, he drapes a smaller- thicker than the sheet and thinner than the fluffy quilts- across his body, carefully tucking it under his body with hands not equipped to do such actions. Arthur didn’t appear to notice, even more surprising considering he had become a serious light sleeper since the last time that-.... 

_That didn’t matter anymore._ Lewis reminds himself, shoulders too stiff and mind too fuzzy. He didn’t have the energy to properly deal with this sort of memory. _Focus on the present, and only on the present, Lewis._

Regardless of how too-big his hands may have been, Lewis slides his palm under Arthur’s neck, lifting it slow enough to make his arm strain- and tries to tuck two pillows on either side of him. Anything to offer any sort of support. 

Arthur’s breath hitches. Lewis froze, hand stiffening. The rise and fall of Arthur’s chest finally signaling Lewis taht he was safe.

Lips pulling back in a wide smile, Lewis nearly starts to pet his hair, reminiscing on how comforting it use to be. _Okay, that should do. Let’s go, Lewis, put the things away.. _Lewis pushes himself from his perch, floating to the bag of groceries and gliding to the kitchen. Using his hair as a light source instead of the electric lights. 

Slowly opening the fridge, Lewis carefully got to work, ducked down to see the contents and rearrange as necessary. 

“Lewlew..” Lewis jolts, slamming his skull against the ceiling of the fridge. Cringing in pain, Lewis spins around and spotting the yellow glow of Arthur’s hair hanging over the side of the couch. Before Lewis could curse himself for waking Arthur, they were waved away. Arthur blinks slowly and deliriously, a tired smile stretched wide, “Sorry- I meant to.. wait until you got home. I wanted to talk to you.” 

**“... Me? What about?”**

Pushing himself up, Arthur strains his one arm to clamber over the sofa, stumbling over to him, arms raised and wrapping around Lewis’s waist before the ghost could object.

Lewis blinks, his surprise melting away to a gentle smile, **”Aw. Did you miss me, Artie?” **

“Yeah... I keep on just  _barely _missing you.. I swear, imma need to get you fired, I miss having you here.” 

**”Is that so? Maybe I’ll consider asking for a lessened schedule.” **Lewis responds, his arms resting around Arthur’s torso and comfortably holding him close, massaging the circles of tension lining Arthur’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You’re still here!! <3  
I hope you all enjoyed this fun little romp, Arthur and Lewis are probably my favorite dynamic just because of how messy it can get, but it’s always fun to try and see how they would interact without the need for death to get involved!!
> 
> Got a favorite part? Some ideas you think would have worked better? Let me know in the comments below!! They help a ton ^^


End file.
